


Before all of this, we were best friends

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuckbuddies, I don't know how to tag just read it please lol, M/M, Mentions of Sexytimes, Mingi is super sad, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, My boys crying through the whole thing :(, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Cheating, this is my first time writing angst so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: Yunho has a new girlfriend, Mingi couldn't be sadder.





	Before all of this, we were best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Me again... well this is my first take on the angsty side... I literally wrote this thing in like 20 minutes so please take that in consideration while reading this. I'd so much fun (?) writing it so I hope it doesn't suck that much. I'll try to write something equally or more sad than this, but who knows!
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you and please ignore the bad grammar and all that. Just enjoy the story :D💛**

Mingi has been sad for a couple of days, he feels so down and, besides the sadness, he’s completely confused. The others are going to notice his behavior sooner or later, and Mingi doesn’t know what he would do when that moment happens, What’s he supposed to say? He’s hurting right now, his dearest and beloved best friend isn’t talking to him anymore, Mingi doesn’t even remember what was the last thing they said to each other but he wishes he knew ‘cause at the moment, he really is missing his friend. At the beginning of the week, Yunho had texted all of them that he needed to tell them something, so important that it has to be in person, that was the day Mingi’s heart broke a little bit. When all of the members were reunited, Yunho was already near the door, turning his body slowly and showing them that he wasn’t alone, beside him was a small cute-looking girl that was clutching at Yunho’s arm. Both of them were smiling broadly. That day he introduced the girl to them as his girlfriend and they even had their manager’s blessing, Mingi couldn’t be sadder. 

The thing is, he doesn’t hate or dislike the girl, after two days Mingi can tell that she has the type of personality that draws people in, you can’t hate her even if you wanted to, and Mingi had tried but failed. She’s super sweet with everyone and is constantly asking them if she can help with things that they seemed to don’t completely understand, Mingi doesn’t have anything against her at least not personally. With Yunho, on the other hand, he feels completely disappointed and bitter, he feels so betrayed by Yunho that Mingi thinks that they could never be best friends again and that thought scares him so much that brings tears into his eyes. 

They were close since the beginning, at the start they were just friends that enjoyed each other’s presence, but with the pass of time, they took their relationship to another new level. They both lost their virginities one night, back when they used to share rooms as trainees and even tho they were so scared at that moment, Mingi wanted Yunho to be his first and vice versa. After that night, they seemed even closer and if one of them felt like it, they would share a room so they could fool around without any of the members interrupting them. Mingi had thought that those moments meant something to the other boy, but it seems like that wasn’t the case. He expected to be the first one to know about Yunho’s new girlfriend, after all, they were best friends but they were also having sex, that’s why Mingi felt so angry and sad at the same time when the older announced the news. Now he feels so left out that it pains him to even see his former best friend being all goofy and sweet with another person and it’s sad that Yunho seems to do not care at all. 

Mingi cannot stop thinking about their shared moments and the promises that are now broken.

_The room they were in wasn’t as spacious as they would like, but there was a functional bed in the middle of it, so the rest didn’t really matter anymore. The dorm was empty, no other boys running and being annoyingly loud, just the two of them taking their time to explore and appreciate their bodies. They had been at it for the past 30 minutes, so it wasn’t a surprise when one of them went still and whimpered as the pleasure took over his body and came all over the other’s stomach. The other following not long after that. After what felt like hours, they came back from their highs and moved closer, their long legs tangling together. Mingi looked at his friend, his face was soft and a smile was barely visible there,_

_“Do you think this would ever change?” he asked softly._

_Yunho opened his eyes, a frown visible now. “What do you mean?”_

_“Us, Do you think what we have, what we’re doing now, would ever end?” he looked so serious and fragile that Yunho put his arms around him to bring him closer to his body, Mingi took that as an invitation and he hid his face under Yunho’s chin._

_“I’ve no idea, Mingi-ah but if it does, it doesn’t mean that we cannot be friends like we used to be, right?” the younger’s head snapped from under the other boy’s neck and their eyes met, Mingi’s eyes were sparkling with happiness._

_“You’re right hyung, before any of this we’re best friends.” he said with the biggest and happiest smile that Yunho has ever seen in his entire life._

Now the memories were the only thing he had, he’s so fucking tired of crying, for some reason he is super sensitive, that even San’ teasing or the fake fights they usually have made him a little teary-eyed. He knows that it isn’t anyone's fault but his own, that’s why he never pushed San or any of the members away. His patience is running thin and the burning ache on his heart isn’t letting him live peacefully, he needs to finish with whatever this is that he has with Yunho. One weekend, he’s practicing the latest choreo their instructor has taught them, he’s alone and that helps him so he can concentrate on getting the movements right, and it’s when the door opens and a tall body appears behind him. They look to each other, Mingi’s still facing the long mirror in front of him but he can easily see how Yunho tenses and stays still, his mouth a little parted. After some moments, the older clears his throat and breaks the silence. 

“I thought the practice room was empty, sorry for interrupting you.” he’s moving even before he’s finished talking. Mingi rolls his eyes, that’s the first thing he has said directly to him.

“No one is asking you to leave, I don’t own this room after all.” he says a little dryly. Yunho turns around and meets his gaze once again, Mingi turns the music on, before the older say anything else. Yunho moves around the room and sets his things down preparing the song he wants to practice and putting his earbuds on, so all he hears is the powerful melody of the song. 

Mingi looks at the other boy, he knows that Yunho is watching him too, the tension around them is intoxicating, Mingi feels his head spinning violently, and maybe, it has to be with the lack of food he isn’t ingesting lately. After one or two movements more, he loses his balance and falls down hitting the wooden floor. His head feels all around the place and wrong, that’s why he decides to lay down a little bit more until the feeling passes. What he wasn’t expecting tho, is the other boy practically running by his side, trying to check if he was okay. Mingi is startled for a few seconds, he feels so stupid right now that it was almost impossible for him to stop the little droplets from rolling down his cheeks, sniffling soundly while he chews on his bottom lip trying miserably to be quiet and stop himself from crying but it was all in vain. Yunho looked at him with big surprised eyes, not understanding why his bandmate was crying with such passion that it hurt his soul only seeing him like that. Mingi tried to hide his face away, but the older put both hands on his damp cheeks not letting the younger avoid his gaze. His eyes were bloody-red and his face all rosy, he looks so hurt and his cries so pained that Yunho can feel his own eyes prickling with the need of crying, he doesn’t like how Mingi looks right now.

“Hey, Mingi-ah… calm down, yeah? I’m right here with you, please calm down, you need to breathe, please.” he said, he was so worried that he felt like he couldn’t be able to calm Mingi down, this was something new to him. 

“Just go!” the younger shouted, his voice filled with hurt that Yunho gasped surprised, he didn’t expect to be rejected by his friend.

“I just wanted to help, I’m sorry” he whispered, now seeing a little blurry due to the little tears that were forming rapidly. Mingi bit his bottom lip even harder, but couldn’t hold back a reply.

“You should, you should be sorry, you know?” before the older could possibly ask him what he meant by that, he continued. “You don’t have the right to feel worried about me, or to even act like you care at all” he said bitterly, his eyes still wet but with a completely different intention behind them. He pushed Yunho’s hands away and the older felt his heart clench at the action. “You lost those privileges the moment you betrayed our friendship, the moment you choose to left me behind.” this time, his voice sounded like a little whimper, so fragile and so sad. 

“Mingi-ah, please, I didn’t… I-” he stuttered, not sure of what to say, but that didn’t matter ‘cause Mingi was laughing at him, making fun of his answer. 

“You have the biggest fucking balls to say that you didn’t do anything. Don’t you?” he asked in disbelief. “Just recognize that you didn’t want to have me around now that you have a girlfriend, that you didn’t need me anymore that’s why you didn’t bother to say anything and just stopped talking to me. Just say it, you fucking asshole.” Mingi’s face was even redder, it was the very first time Yunho has ever seen him like that, it was scary to see his friend so devastated and all because of him.

Mingi tried to move far away from Yunho but the other boy didn’t allow it, he took one of Mingi’s broad hands and squeezed it in a comforting way. Mingi shook his head violently, feeling Yunho’ touch so wrong but at the same time he really missed it, then, he felt his bandmate take both of his hands and bringing them near his face, soft little kisses were placed there and Mingi felt like crying again. “I would never do that to you, Mingi-ah… I know that I wasn’t talking to you but that’s not the reason I did it, I swear.” the older said softly, now his right hand was brushing Mingi’s cheek, the action so sweet and harmless that the younger didn’t try to push the older away anymore, instead, he leaned closer and whimpered with his eyes closed. 

“The fact that we’ve been friends since the beginning doesn’t mean that we need to stay friends, you know? You don’t need to fake interest now just because I’m crying in front of you, I don’t want to be your best friend again if it is out of pity” the younger said, his eyes still closed and his mouth a little parted. 

“I don’t pity you, and I wish with all my heart that we can still be friends.” he began, his thumb still brushing the soft-looking cheek of his friend. “I’m sorry if you felt that I didn’t want you around anymore, I’m sorry ‘cause I’ve been distant with you, I’m so fucking sorry that I made you cry like this…” the older couldn’t stop warm tears from falling down his face, he didn’t want to be away from the other.

“You didn’t say anything about your new relationship, not a single word.” the younger’s voice still sounded accusatory, not wanting to back off just yet. The other left out a shaky breath but agreeds. 

“Yeah, I didn’t...” Mingi’s eyes snapped wide open, curious about the other’ reaction and what was going to be his answer. “I didn’t say anything ‘cause I wanted to draw a line between us, we were more than just friends and you know it.” Mingi looked down, avoiding the other boy’s eyes. “It wasn’t as easy as telling any other member, we were so much more. So I thought it could be a lot easier for both of us if we weren’t as close as we used to be.”

Mingi shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. “Let me see if I got it right… you decided what was best for both of us and because we were fucking, you thought that I couldn’t handle to know that you were in a formal relationship?” Yunho was silent for a few seconds, blinking dumbfoundedly. The younger got up on his feet and leaned on one of the walls, the other followed his actions and did the same. There was some distance between them now. 

“I thought that you didn’t want to hear about that, you know? It felt kind of wrong to just tell the person I was sleeping with, and my friend, that I was seeing someone else.” the older tried to come closer but decided against it when he saw Mingi’s arms wrapped around his body trying to protect himself, trying to put some kind of barrier between them. “I didn’t mean this to happen...”

The younger looked at him with fire behind his eyes. “Do you know how I felt?” it wasn’t a proper question ‘cause he didn’t even let Yunho answer it. “I felt so sad and betrayed by you, we were supposed to be friends… that before fuck buddies or whatever that was, we were Yunho and Mingi friends since day 1. We agreed on that, we promised each other that none of this would change our relationship... but it happened.” 

Yunho exhaled, feeling like a complete idiot. “That wasn’t my intention, Mingi-ah… you know it.”

“I felt so used by you, I felt like I wasn’t useful once you fund someone else. I was so sad ‘cause even tho we knew that what we had wasn’t a romantic kind of thing, I thought that it meant something.” Yunho wanted to protest, to defend himself but the other boy spoke again, this time a lot less accusing and a lot softer. “But I know now that you would never try to hurt me on purpose.” Yunho’s face lights up at that, and without a second thought, he went to his side, placing his hands on each cheek. 

“I swear I would never do it intentionally.” his hands were brushing the soft skin frantically, wanting to feel him, to be as close as possible.

“It isn’t like I want you to be with me, or that I’m not happy about your relationship, ‘cause I am, but the way you decided to handle this whole situation wasn’t the best one.” Yunho couldn’t agree more with that. “So don’t fucking dare to do that again, you fucking jerk.” the younger said, and for the very first time he chuckled softly, no trace of bitterness behind it. The older felt his whole body relax at the sweet sound, he had missed Mingi so much that it didn’t feel real seeing him without a pained expression on his face. 

“I swear to you, this will never happen again. Promise.” without thinking it twice, the older close the gap between them and put his lips against the other boy’s soft ones. The kiss didn’t last long but after that, they were perplexed not sure where that came from. 

“I think we should stop doing that now that you aren’t single anymore.” Mingi said, a soft laugh coming from his bitten lips. Yunho agreed with him but giggled nevertheless. It was clear that things weren’t back to normal, but they will put all their effort to make that happen. 

And it was true, Mingi wasn’t jealous of this new girl, or the girls that would come after, he knew how he felt about his friend Yunho, he knew that all this that they have wasn’t meant to be anything serious, they couldn’t label it, but for some reason none of them expected to be together as boyfriends in the near future, and they were okay with it. 

**But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible, right?**

**Author's Note:**

> Was it that bad? I hope it wasn't lol thanks again for reading this and thanks for the kudos/comments if there are any lol.
> 
> Love you guys and keep supporting Ateez! 😔💛
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
